


Lunar skins

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I’m leaving the account I posted the art above on, but you can find my newer drawings on comicArtistA profile.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Press Start VI





	Lunar skins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



[big](https://postimg.cc/TKSG4bfx)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m leaving the account I posted the art above on, but you can find my newer drawings on comicArtistA profile.


End file.
